1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual mechanism lock, more particularly to a lock structure that simultaneously comprising two mechanisms: the combination lock mechanism and the key lock mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In FIG. 1, a prior-art dual mechanism lock structure comprises a lock body 1a, and the lock body 1a further comprises a casing 11a and a bottom cover 12a, and the bottom cover 12a having a combination lock structure 2a, wherein the combination lock structure 2a is brought into action by a fixing plate 3a, and can produce coupling and detachment movements by working together with a knob 4a and a tongue 5a, which can give a single locking function. If the user forgets the numbers, then the lock cannot be unlocked, and it would be nice to have a key to open the lock. In view of the shortcomings of the prior art mentioned above, which are the subjects of improvements for a long time, hence the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to provide a more practical lock, resolve the foregoing shortcomings, and invented the present invention.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a dual mechanism lock comprising a lock body, which simultaneously has two lock mechanisms: a combination lock mechanism and a key lock mechanism. The user just needs a set of numbers to unlock the combination lock or a key to unlock the key lock, and thus gives a more convenient way for the application. The present invention is characterized in that the combination lock mechanism works together with the fixing plate and produces an indirect control to the lock tongue, and will not interfere the key lock mechanism by directly controlling the lock tongue.
To attain the foregoing purpose, the structure of the present invention comprises a lock body in which a combination lock structure, an internal cylinder and an external cylinder of a key lock are disposed; the combination lock structure is embedded into a fixing groove on the external cylinder at a lateral side of a fixing plate on the combination lock structure; the combination wheel mechanism comprising a plurality of combination wheels, and each combination wheel further comprising a numbered wheel and a latching wheel, and each numbered wheel is pivotally coupled to the lock body; a spring is disposed at the axle bush; each latching wheel can be embedded into the guiding groove of the fixing plate; the other end of the fixing plate is coupled to an elastic member at the top portion in the lock body; the lock body is coupled to an external cylinder by the coupling base; an internal cylinder is sheathed into the external cylinder; the internal cylinder includes a lock core, such that the outer end of the external cylinder is a knob; a keyhole is disposed at an end surface of the knob; a lock tongue is disposed at the inner end of the external cylinder; the key can produce a coupling and detachment movement for the external cylinder through the lock core of the internal cylinder, and also can release the fixing plate from the latch by rotating the knob on the external cylinder with the correct numbers for the numbered wheel of the combination lock.